callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Giant Robot
The Giant Robot is an enemy in the Zombies map Origins. Description There are three that roam the map, and they are described as a "thousand foot tall robot abominations". Their names are Thor, Odin, and Freya as seen when entering the respective robot. In the intro one of them attempts to step on the original characters, indicating its hostility. In the announcement video, it also was hinted that it could be used to help the characters as well. The robots were created by Group 935 to help the Central Powers win the Great War. Two main scientists contributed to its completion, the scientists being Ludvig Maxis and Edward Richtofen. Interaction Three Giant Robots roam the area around where the map takes place. Periodically, they will enter over the map itself, stepping down upon large foot-shaped craters in the ground. Lights placed around these areas will flash red when a Robot is about to step down upon the ground. A Robot is capable of killing zombies and downing any players caught in its foot's radius when it takes a step. It is possible for a player to enter the inside of a Giant Robot by shooting at the lights on the undersides of their feet; doing so results in a portal opening up that will transport the player to their head when the Robot steps on them. A piece for one of the Elemental Staffs and an Audio Log can be found inside each Robot. The player is allowed a limited time within the Robot; however, they must activate one of the blue circles to be allowed outside. If they fail to do so, they will be sucked into one of the blue circles and evacuate as well. Gallery Giant Mech 2 Origins BOII.jpg Giant Mech Origins BOII.png Giant_Mechs_Origins_BOII.png|Three Robots roaming the map. Giant_Origins_BOII.jpg Mech_Origins_BOII.jpg Trivia *There is an on its chest, indicating that it is of German origin. *There are four Giant Robots all together. One of them has been shot down. *The three Giant Robot's heads are accessible by shooting a light on their foot.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fW-ErBj7AC0 **Players can acquire three parts for one of the Elemental Staffs when inside the head. You must go inside all three Giant Robot's heads in order to get all three parts. *None of the Giant Robots seem to specifically target a player. This may be due to the AI programmed for it. *A way that the Giant Robots can help the player is stepping on and killing zombies. It also crushes the Panzer Soldat into the ground for a limited time. *The robots have names, which reside on a plaque below the platform in it's head. The three that roam the map are called Thor, Odin and Freya. *Richtofen says it's one of his greatest inventions, proving that Group 935 built the machines. *Once launched, the player who was inside a Robot's head will free fall onto the ground. The player will not die, nor will they take damage, however. References